


High Fashion

by veLOLciraptor



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Humanoid!Niv Mizzet, Izzet!Jace, M/M, Probably a Poorly Disguised PWP, Ral Zarek gets the really short end of a very short stick, Spat Kink, Spoilers: The Secretist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLOLciraptor/pseuds/veLOLciraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trying to start a fashion trend Beleren?”</p><p>Jace steps takes a few steps out of his comfort zone with a new outfit, resulting in an unintended but more-than acceptable response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from writting this. Purely a dumb fandom thing. 
> 
> A special gifty for someone on tumblr. She wrote an amazing fic about these two first and she's the one who inspired me to draw Niv Mizzet fucking Jace wearing nothing but a pair of spats and boots. The rest of this was just one giant snow ball that spiraled helplessly out of control from there, including but not limited to snooping around on Bad Dragon for references for dragon cocks. WE REGRET NOTHING.

It was strange how little the tenth district had really changed, knowing so intimately how close the entire plane had come to complete annihilation. Jace supposed he should be grateful that things had fallen back into normal routine, well... almost normal. Even months after the business with the maze he still couldn't bring himself to think of being the living embodiment of the new guild pact as normal.

His handful of chosen assistants seemed to have whole-heartedly thrown themselves into their work with zeal however. And it was one particularly creative one who'd landed Mr. Mind Sculptor in his current predicament: walking through the Tenth decked out in full Izzet regalia.

“Damn. Actual armor is really a bit uncomfortable.” Jace mumbled as he walked, pointedly trying to ignore the stares of those milling about their business around him. That was another thing he hadn't been able to get used to, this odd sense of notoriety. The outfit didn't help any. It was considerably louder, than his normal somber blue colors with shades of vibrant reds and golds and purples splashed in. He couldn't even sink into the deep folds of his normally voluminous cloak, as it was currently wrapped around one shoulder and hanging substantially shorter than it would normally.

It was all a bit much. Right down to the sky-blue spats that covered his calves from just below his knees to his boots...

Still, Jace hadn't had the heart to tell them he wouldn't at least try out the new idea. They'd all been so excited. Terrifyingly excited, actually. Particularly a dark-haired merrow woman who he could have sworn he'd heard cacking when she had been putting the finished touches on this ridiculous get up. Each of them had worked on a different outfit for him, matching one of Ravnica's ten guilds.

The idea was evidently that the guilds would be more accepting of him if he was dressed in their fashion.

Why did his first appointment after this hair-brained scheme have to be with the Izzet? He doubted the dragon would ever let him hear the end of this.

Speaking of...

Jace slowed as he saw the towering turbines and spires of the izzet guildhall rising into view. He really needed to stop getting lost in his own thoughts like that. It wouldn't do to go before the Firemind himself without his wits about him.

If he remembered the request properly, he'd be meeting with Niv Mizzet in the Aerie. Nivix was, after all, the official and ludicrously over-embellished seat of the Izzet guild master. Jace could recall the little spark of excitement that had been thoroughly put-out when he'd read that. It seemed as though this was to be a formal, strictly-business meeting after all.

Most of the izzet mages, scientists and engineers about the place were busy enough not to bother Jace as he ascended through the chaos of steam vents, coils, boiler works and stairways. They seemed each to have their hands full. In most cases literally, unless whatever they were working on happened to have recently exploded.

Jace was had just only just reached the highest levels of the buildings: the personal apartments of the dragon himself, when an all-too-familiar face exited one of the large, arched doorways.  
“Well, well...” Ral Zarek sneered. “If it isn't Berrim.” The guild mage spat out the name as if it physically pained him to have it in his mouth. “Or is it actually Beleren now?”

“Its always been Beleren, to those worth knowing it.” Jace replied curtly. Their relationship hadn't improved any since Jace had taken up his guild pact responsibilities. The incident with Emmara still stung a bit.

Ral's mouth twitched into a sneer. He gave Jace a very obvious once over, arching a brow at the obvious change in attire. “Finally picked up some fashion sense?”

“Don't flatter yourself. Its an experiment. I've got one for each of the guilds now.”

He stepped towards Jace, reaching out to touch the gold pauldron on his left shoulder that coursed with blue light. 

Jace caught his wrist before he could. “I've an audience with the Firemind. You of all people should know how little he enjoys being kept waiting.” The Mind Sculptor couldn't help the smile that crawled across his face, or the next bit he added. “Or have you really fallen so far out of his favor after that business with the maze?”

Okay, maybe that mess-up with Emmara stung a little more than a bit.

Ral took a step back, teeth grit in a way that let Jace know exactly how astute his guess had been.

“Listen Beleren.” Ral didn't seem to like that name much either. “Just because I don't get down on my knees like some people and su-”

“Guildmage Zarek!”

The deep resonance of the unmistakable voice cut off Ral Zarek's words decisively Jace could have laughed. Or maybe that was because he could have sworn he'd seen Ral jump about a foot.

Niv Mizzet walked towards them. Even in his considerably smaller humanoid form, he closed the gap in a few quick strides. He'd kept his wings today, for whatever reason and the Firemind cut an even more imposing figure with the huge red and violet things half-furled behind him. He stopped pointedly a hair's breadth behind Ral.

Ral Zarek was not a particularly short man, still the dragon's human body towered at least a head and shoulders above him. “Need I remind you that there is work to be done?”

The Firemind didn't yell so much as... command. He had a way of speaking that simply, compelled the listener to comply. A way of speaking that had Jace swallowing hard against the sudden upspring of heat in his belly.

The guild mage paled visibly, but had enough venom left to mumble something to himself as he gave a hasty bow and then turned in resigned retreat. Leaving Jace and Niv Mizzet to themselves.

They were silent for a moment, Niv Mizzet's glinting golden eyes unknowingly following the same path Ral's had taken earlier as he took in Jace's unique choice of apparel.

Jace wasn't sure what to do when the dragon seemed to fix his gaze near the ground... Was there something wrong with his feet?  
“Should we take this to Nivix? I believe that's-”

“Later.”

The way those two syllables brook absolutely no argument in their blatant sincerity had Jace's knees turning to pudding. Luckily he didn't have to support his own weight for long.

He wasn't even sure how Niv Mizzet had gotten him so quickly into the crowded, cluttered office-turned-laboratory where the Firemind had evidently been meeting with Ral Zarek not ten minutes before. The large, mahogany table at its center was piled with official looking papers, reports and documents as well as several strange looking inventions that Jace couldn't be too concerned with.

Particularly since Niv Mizzet didn't spare any of it a second glace before sweeping it all to the floor with one arm. Jace was vaguely aware of papers flying through the air and the sounds of crashing metal, breaking glass and the shattering of delicate instruments as Niv nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs throwing him down on the table's, now empty, surface.

He was already panting when the Dragon's mouth met with his, licking his lips open and stealing what breath he had left out of his lungs. It was all he could do get his arms around Niv's neck to hang on.

When the dragon trailed his bruising kisses down his neck, Jace finally managed to studder out words around his gasps of breathy pleasure.“N-not that mind... But w-why-” His words were abruptly cut off by a strangled moan as Niv bit down at the fleshy juncture of Jace's neck and shoulder, once he'd mangled Jace's collar open. “Why now?”

Niv paused and pulled back, Jace could have kicked himself if he'd somehow offended the dragon and put a stop to all of this. It had been too damn long.

He knew at once when he saw the look in Niv Mizzet's golden eyes that there'd be no stopping him. That look almost finished Jace then and there.

Without looking away from him, the dragon grabbed Jace's ankle easily in one massive, clawed hand and raised his leg up, as if in explanation.

“These.”

“W-what? My legs? I know you like them but that hardly seems-”

“No these.” Niv's other hand ran deliberately over the buttons that fixed on the spat on his opposite leg.

“The spats?” That's what all this was about? Jace almost laughed. Almost. He had some other emotions that were winning out over humor at the moment. 

“Yes. They please me.” Niv spoke in that damn voice that made Jace's pulse jump into his throat.

Fuck. That merrow girl was getting a raise. A big one. Wait, was he even in charge of his assistant's payroll-

That train of thought was abruptly cut off and forgotten completely when Niv spread his legs and settled his hips between them at the edge of the table. Another groan fell from Jace's lips. He could already feel the insistent hardness between Niv's legs, brushing up against his own through their clothes.

“Wait-wait. Wait.” Jace barely got the words out, but Niv paused long enough for the mage to mumble out out a spell. The effect was instant. Where before Jace had lain, pinned against the worn wood of the huge table, he still lay. The considerable difference being that he now lay there completely naked, save for the spats and the boots they covered.

The dragon made a guttural growl of approval. “New spell?”

The mage nodded, his hair already disheveled and hanging unevenly across his face. He wrapped his spat-clad legs around Niv's waist, pulling their hips flush with a moan that was probably more of a needy whimper in truth. “I'm good for more than just m-mind sculpting you know.”

Niv smiled a toothy, breathless grin. “I think I noticed that some time ago.” He grabbed roughly at the juncture of Jace's ass and thigh with one hand, in a completely unnecessary explanation of his words. 

The claws on his fingers dug into Jace's pale flesh just enough to hurt. Just enough to leave a set of lasting marks. Just enough to drive Jace near insane.

“Fuck. Hurry.” Even as Jace panted out the words he was muttering his next spell, and Niv caught a quick glint of something wet and slick on Jace's fingers as he reached between his spread legs and began to work himself open.

Niv Mizzet appreciated ingenuity. Jace was too clever for his own good. Or perhaps to clever for Niv's own good at this rate. He wondered if Jace realized exactly how he looked from Niv's perspective. Moaning and wanton, his eyes pressed closed, laid bare as he fucked himself with his own fingers. The whole tableau was only improved knowing that Jace was only doing it so that he'd be loose enough for what would come next.

He'd freed his cock from its clothed confines the old-fashioned way and was content to let it rest against Jace's busy hands for the time being. It was erect and flush, massive and thick with distinct ridges that flared out into a heavy knot at the base. Hard to think that Jace, who had always been thin and lithe if he was anything, habitually took this length and girth inside him. And if the way he was whimpering and writhing on the table was any indication, had quite missed its presence in the past few weeks.

Niv Mizzet could only wait so long like this. When Jace finally withdrew his fingers to run still-slick hands over his waiting, practically weeping cock, the Firemind wasted no time positioning himself against that hot furl of skin and fucked nearly all the way in with one strong thrust.

Jace cried out in a broken moan at the sudden, renewed ferocity, nearly spending himself then and there. Niv, damn him, always managed to hit that one place inside him. Instead he threw his shaking arms around Niv's strong neck and shoulders once again, his nails digging into the dragon's caramel-toned human skin.

The dragon only smirked at Jace's reactions, drinking them in as he worked himself into a steady, hard rhythm of thrusts.

“Niv...” Jace's voice was a pathetic mewl of panted pleasure. “Niv. More. P-please more.”

Niv Mizzet took a moment to commit the scene and the words to memory. It had been too long since he'd had the Mind Sculptor completely undone and helpless underneath him. He pulled Jace's hips impossibly closer and bent himself further over the mage, watching as Jace's body moved, unresisting and pliant beneath him.

With the flash of his usual scientist's curiosity he decided to test exactly how flexible Jace could really be. He took hold of one of Jace's long, pale legs and slowly raised it over his shoulder. With a mix of arousal and admiration, he continued with a few experimental thrusts and when he saw the way Jace threw his head back with his eyes blown wide and dark he knew he'd proved his hypothesis correct.

Jace tried speaking once or twice more, but his lips only tumbled out strangled moans of far-gone lust, any words incomprehensible. His body was speaking well enough for him now though, that Niv Mizzet could understand every word.

They'd done this enough that Niv could recognize the signs when Jace was close, and even as he was reaching down to palm his own swollen cock, the dragon's hand was there. Niv Mizzet's larger hand easily covered his and matched each stroke.

He also didn't need Jace to say anything to know what he wanted next. There was nothing else that look of determined need could mean. Niv wouldn't last much longer himself, not with Jace so unfathomably tight around him.

Niv Mizzet met his next thrust pulling Jace's hips back towards his and couldn't help but watch with the sickest of satisfactions as that thick, heavy knot finally disappeared inside the skinny, pale body beneath him, sheathing him to the hilt.

Jace's eyes nearly rolled back into his head, his eyelids flickering shut in raptured bliss. He came hot and hard into their interlocked hands. Niv could see as well as feel his release. Another image to commit to his memory. The dragon continued with a few shallow thrusts as he moved both of his hands to support Jace's legs, shaky and weak as a fawn's post-climax. 

He must have hit that spot inside him particularly with one of them because Jace suddenly looked up at him out of his orgasmic reverie and the most adorable, exhausted whimper fell helplessly from his kiss-bruised lips and that as much as anything had him roaring and coming in strong, thick ropes of seed into the smaller body below him.

Niv braced himself on his arms over Jace. They both knew they'd be stuck like this for a bit, courtesy of Niv's strange biology in this form... not that Jace was complaining. 

It certainly had its perks.

Reclaiming some of his sense of things Jace chanced a look around him at the complete and utter mess that they'd made when Niv decided that he had needed to fuck Jace immediately over his work table after he'd seen the damn spats.

Jace couldn't help the exhausted chuckle. “How are you going to explain this? I'm sure as hell not going to be able to bend over any time soon to help you clean this up.”

The Firemind matched Jace's sarcastic mirth with his own deep, rumbling laughter.

Fucking hells that voice did things to Jace... And his traitorous body didn't care much to hide it either.

“What's the use of being a guild master with hundreds of peons at your disposal if you can't get them to clean up your office after a round of raucous coitus?”

Jace forced himself to sit up suddenly despite the slight wince that he didn't bother hiding, Niv knew damn well how fucking monstrous he was.

“If you promise to never use the phrase 'raucous coitus' again, you might get a round two.”

 

The next day, to Ral Zarek's disappointment the Firemind had absolutely nothing to say about his latest brilliant experimental device. Its not as though the dragon could have missed it... He'd left it right there on the guild master's work table! He would bet anything in the multiverse that it had something to do with Beleren's untimely arrival yesterday.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

The fucking Mind Sculptor himself winked into being not five feet from him as Ral paced outside one of the Firemind's offices.

“Beleren.”

“Guild Mage Zarek.”

Ral glowered. At least he wasn't wearing some ridiculous, poser outfit today. No, just another pair of ridiculous spats that, this time, matched his every-day blue apparel. Ral Zarek scoffed. 

“Trying to start a fashion trend Beleren?”

“Your opinion is the last one on my mind, Zarek. Of that you can be sure.”

And with that, Jace sauntered past him and walked right through the door to the Firemind's offices. Like he fucking owned the place.

Because really, at least in these, he did.


End file.
